ssdesignblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Sprawl
<-- back to powers Current version Urban Sprawl (Current rating x 6, requires 5 Geomancy) 1) Natural Bridge As the geomancer excels in his craft, he may bring bits of his upbringing with him into nature. When faced with a wide, impassable gap, he may command the earth to provide a bridge for him. System: Spend a gnosis and roll Intelligence + science (difficulty 6). Each success crafts 20 feet of bridge from each bank made of rock or earth. For example, if only one side has rock and three successes are gained, then the bridge is up to 60 feet long; if both sides have rock, the bridge would be up to 120 feet long. The strength of the bridge depends on the material. if it is just dirt, then it will only hold people. If it is solid stone, it can hold vehicles. This takes a number of rounds equal to the length of the bridge/20 feet. 2) Rock Wall When he needs it, walls made of solid earth or rock can be summoned directly in front of the Geomancer. System: Spend a gnosis and roll wits + science, difficulty 6. The wall created is successes x 3 feet high, successes/2 feet thick, and successes x 10 feet long. The wall may be curved and complex, but such walls are rolled at +2 difficulty. The geomancer may also summon the wall under himself, or up to gnosis x 2 feet away from himself. 3) Rapid Transit The skilled Geomancer may rapidly move himself using the earth to push him where he wishes to be. System: When "swimming" through rock, you move at gnosis x 7 miles per hour. Also, up to path rating times a scene you may roll wits + science difficulty 7 and rapidly transport yourself. This counts as a movement action( -2 dice). You travel up to successes x 12 meters in that action. 4) Bedrock Foundation The elite geomancer may transmute any earth before him into bedrock. System: Spend a gnosis and roll wits plus science difficulty 6. Bedrock replaces a patch of ground in eye-line in a successes by successes meters area. The bedrock extends all the way to the bottom of the earth's crust. This is a free action. 5) Tampet The grandmaster geomancer may call the dust from the ground into a mighty sandstorm, engulfing all in its massive wake. System: Spend a gnosis and roll wits + science difficulty 8 (-2 dice per person you wish to exclude). The tampet is successes x 100 meters square area and lasts for successes x 10 minutes. Tampets are always 360 feet tall. Move earth can be used up to 30 times in a tampet, and all geomancy rolls are at -1 difficulty. Any creature caught in a Tampet that is not excluded or does not have proper facial cover takes 1 bashing damage per minute. Visibility is 5 feet. Intended revision: 1: allows fine crafting and such over a large area in a short period of time. Create stairs, hand/foot holds, fake footprints, write on stone walls and floors etc. 2: same 3: elegantize? Being under ground doesn't give movement penalties or something. Perhaps free movement action each round or something 4: quicksand pool: Turns section of earth into soft dirt, targets in area must hold on to something or swim, allows machinery to be partially submerged. 5: meteor: summoning meteors. Takes a long time, unwieldly.